Love for Darkness
by Sakura1301
Summary: Sakura's card capting days are over but a new evil is arising. Sakura's not who she seems to be and she doesn't seem to notice. While Li Syaoran absolutly hates her, but what about later? And will he be able to save her from her own destruction? S+S!
1. Golden Star

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. All rights reserved to CLAMP.

Author's Notes: Hey Hey Hey kiddies! It's me Sakura1301! You know what REALLY gets me? All of those great authors from before, they just seemed to disappear! But, there are still many good writers out there still! Well, i'll tell you what this stories based on! How many of you people out there like CCS and Fanfics, but are getting sick and tired of the goody too-shoe Sakura? Well, I am! But, I still like S+S and romance! So, you basically get my message, I hope. Well, keep on reading to see what happens!

****

Love for Darkness

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 1 Golden Star

The city burned with Hell's fire. Ashes rose from the fire's burning rage. The flames unstoppable and deadly. Fumes drifted into the night sky as clouds formed ahead. The city stained with blood. All incapable for a mere human being. All, but one. 

There she stood with the most pleasurable grin plastered on her face. She held her staff steady and tight in her right fist. She looked around at the city from one, isolated building from the fire. She turned around so that her back was facing the burning city. She stepped down from the ledge of the building onto the gravel on the roof. She paused for a moment, then as if all of her magic had drained away, she fell forward...

-----

Syaoran woke with a jolt. He slowly sat up and looked out the window. The sun was up already. He looked towards the clock. 2:00 P.M. Suddenly, the sleep in his eyes disappeared as he murmured to himself, "Im Late... IM LATE!" He jumped out of bed and dashed around his room for his school uniform. 

Meet Syaoran Li. A 17 year old boy, heir to the Li clan, and also an expert in magic. Had perfect grades, and the perfect looks. Tall and masculine, not to mention a good tan. He was also known for his coldness and rudeness towards other people, other than his family. He was also known as the girl hater. He lives with his mother, 4 sisters, and personal servant, Wei. Syaoran Li was known in the clan for his exquisite sword techniques and control over the elements by using magical Ofuda's. This was no ordinary kid.

Syaoran dashed into the living room while hopping on one foot while trying to put his socks on. 

"Why didn't anyone wake me up!? My stupid alarm didn't go off this morning!" "Quiet!" His mother said in a rather rough tone. He stopped hopping up and down and set his foot down. He walked over to his mother to see what she was watching on TV. He gasped as he saw what it was. Images of a burning city flashed through his mind. Right in front of him on the TV screen was Tokyo, Japan, on fire. _"As I speak, Firemen are working around the clock to put the flames out. The bad news is that no one could survive such a disaster such as this. The good news is that only a small portion of Tokyo has been sent into flames. Now, the question is, how could such a thing as this happen within a mere few minutes? Right now, we have no answer to that. The death count is estimated about 5000 people. Here's a footage of the burning city last night._ The woman on the screen disappeared and was replaced by a footage tooken by a reporter in a helicopter. 

__

"Im here at the edge of Tokyo right now. It seems that the flames keep growing as every minute passes. It looks like all of the water that is being pumped into the city is sea water, but it looks as if it's just fanning the flames...

"Of course it's just fanning the fire! You can't put out a magical fire!" He said angrily to himself and the TV as if the TV was listening. "Xiao Lang? Do you know anything of this?" His mother asked as she raised her eyebrow. He straightened his back from the fighting stance he had unconsciously took when he started yelling at the TV as if he was in an argument with it. "I had a dream last night. It was about this." He said as he pointed to the TV. "A sorcerer of some sort had caused it. I think it was a girl." Silence filled the room. "Did this mysterious sorcerer have any special or unusual tool with her?" Syaoran stopped to think. "I remember a staff." Yelan's eyes widened a little. "Can you describe it?" "Yeah. It was black and at the top of the staff was a golden star with a black ring around it and two black wings on the sides..." He didn't have to describe any more of it. Yelan already knew who it was. "My son, you must leave for Japan at once." She said in a stressed voice. This was the final task of his training. "Xiao Lang, it was prophesied that on the 17th birthday of the card mistress, evil will strike the earth once more, engulfing cities with darkness. And the first city to feel the evil magic was Tokyo. Yesterday must have been her 17th birthday." She quickly gathered the tea cups on the table together and set them neatly on the tray with the small tea pot. 

"It said that the dark one will hold a staff of black and will collect power from the stars to do his/her bidding. And the chosen one would know when this evil will arise." She lifted the tray and hurried towards the kitchen with Syaoran trailing her. 

"Chosen one? That can't be me, right?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. She set the tray on the kitchen counter and turned to her son. She smiled at him and set both of her hands on his shoulders. "You, are the chosen one. Only you can bring light back to the world. And all of us are depending on you, Xiao Lang." He stepped back. 

"There has to be some misunderstanding here! I can't be the chosen one! Im only 17!" She continued to smile at him. "Do you doubt your abilities so? If Clow had decided for you to be the chosen one, then only you are capable of something that no one else is." He was speechless. "And don't worry. There wasn't any school today. So, go get packed and i'll send Wei to get our private jet ready for you." "B-But..." "Go." She said firmly. He sighed and nodded.

As soon as he had left, Yelan's smile faded. "My son, may you find the card mistress quickly, for you'll need her help. And may the gods be with you...." 

-----

"Ne, Kero-chan? What's wrong?" Sakura asked with concern written all over her face. Kero crouched lower in the corner as Sakura walked nearer. He was shivering with fright. 'This was not suppose to happen. Not to Sakura. Why Sakura of all people? She's too kind for this...' "Sakura, don't come any closer..." He said as he continued to shudder. She stopped. "Why? Is something wrong?" He stopped shivering. 'Maybe it was just a quick phase...' He thought. He slowly and cautiously flew towards her. "Sorry. I... I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just that, i've been jumpy since what happened in Tokyo yesterday." "Is there something that you know that I don't? Or is it something that I shouldn't know?" She asked innocently. 'She doesn't remember...' Kero thought with shock. "You, you don't remember anything? Anything at all?" She lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Kero-chan? Is your stomach messing with your mind again?" He sighed in relief. "No, nothing at all, I... I was thinking of something totally bizarre." She shrugged and sat on the edge of her bed as her fingers went to her neck where her star staff was hanging. Her fingers fumbled with the small pink ring around the golden star with white wings. She sighed. Some how, she felt guilty for something. But not guilt at the same time. "Ne, Kero-chan? I feel as if I could of prevented that fire in Tokyo." Kero stiffened. 'I will not say a word to her about this issue. It would just break her heart and then I know exactly what she would do to prevent the darkness from coming out.' He gulped as he watched his distressed mistress. 'I wish I could comfort her.' He thought with a longingly feeling. 

-----

Sakura sat in class with her head leaning on her hand while her gaze drifted outside of the window. Her mind was blank and all the sounds around her were blocked out. 

"Today we have a new student joining us. Please treat him as you would like to be treated. Please welcome Li Syaoran of Hong Kong." The classroom was filled with whispering as Li stepped in. 

As Li turned his attention to the class the teacher was trying to find a seat for him. 

Syaoran noticed as most of the girls were batting their eyes at him and some of them giggling. It was sickening. He shot every single person in the room a glare. "Okay, why don't you sit behind Kinomoto-san over there." The teacher pointed to the only available seat in the class. Without thanking him or even nodding, he headed towards his seat for the semester. As soon as he laid eyes on Sakura, his feeling towards her were of pure hatred. He hated all people that had an aura or knew magic that was not of his clan. He wasn't sure if she knew magic, but he did pick up an aura from her. It was faint, but he could definitely feel it. Strange, she was the only person he came across so far that had an aura. He narrowed his eyes at her as he took his seat. He would just have to till Lunch to find out more...

-----

Finally, the 5th bell rang and lunch had came. So far, he had been in just about all of her classes, except for math during 3rd hour. He had an advanced class. 

He stood on the school grounds, searching for the girl with the aura. His eyes must have scanned over 100 people already till he finally spotted her. She was heading a cherry blossom tree not too far from him. He started to head towards the tree also. He made sure he hid his aura.

-----

Sakura sat down and leaned against the cherry blossom tree. Her stomach rumbled. "I wish I didn't over sleep this morning. I forgot my lunch." She placed a hand on her stomach. "I wish Tomoyo-chan was here. She usually shares if I forget my lunch... I'm gonna die!" She fell over onto the lush grass with her eyes closed. She laid there for a few seconds before a dark shadow over cast her. She cracked open her eyelids to see who was blocking the sun from her face. Her eyes met a handsome boy with chocolate brown eyes and messy brown hair. 

Syaoran looked down at the girl below him. Well, if he was to get any information out of her, now was the time. Time to put on the old charm that made girls swoon over him. That was how he usually did to a girl to get something from them. Usually it was information.

He gave her a fake smile as he extended his hand out to her. She blinked innocently up at him. Then she smiled. She reached up and took his hand and he pulled her up to a sitting position. He walked to her other side and sat down beside her. "Heard you forgot your lunch." She nodded at him. "I wouldn't mind sharing mine with you." He said as he started to untie a green scarf holding his lunch. "Wow! Really!? Thank you!" He handed her a pair of chopsticks. She was about to dig in but stopped. "What's the catch?" She asked. "Catch?" She nodded. "If you're wanting a date, im sorry, I can't. You're the 15th one this week." She said as she was about to hand the chopsticks back to him. "Im not asking for a date." He said trying to calm his anger. He pushed the chopsticks back towards her. She sat there confused. "Really? Well, what a relief. Sorry for the misunderstanding." She said as she beamed at him. His anger died down. Both started to eat. 

"Im eating lunch with a really nice person that I don't even know the name of. What's your name?" She asked. "Weren't you listening in class?" He asked a little annoyed. "Not really. I guess I just drifted into the twilight zone for a moment. I do that every once in a while." He nodded. "My names Syaoran Li. Im new here. I just transferred from Hong Kong." "Wow! You're from Hong Kong?! I always wanted to visit China. China's such a large country." He nodded again as he swallowed some noodles. "I didn't catch your name." "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." He nodded again and set his noodles down. He leaned against the tree. "Do you believe in magic?" He asked casually. She stopped eating. She didn't know how to answer, but she couldn't lie. She never lied once in her life. Except for the time she ate Touya's jello. 

She gently set down the lunch box and placed the chopsticks gracefully on top of it. 

Syaoran noticed her change of attitude. He must have struck a cord. "Well to be honest," She started off. "I do. I do believe in magic. Even though it might sound crazy." He slightly narrowed his eyes towards her. They sat in silence for about five minutes.

Syaoran broke the silence. "So, what were you daydreaming about? Or is it personal stuff?" She lifted her head as she looked across the school grounds. "I sometimes don't think of anything. My mind just goes blank. But, what I usually daydream about is the perfect....." She trailed off. "You wouldn't be interested." She said as she sighed. He shook his head. "No, I am. Go on." He knew he was lying. He had no interest in anything she had to say. But information. And the only way to get information was to soften her up.

A corner of her mouth slightly turned upward. "Well, i've never met one person in my life that's like me." "How so?" He said as an after statement. "Well, what I usually daydream about is finding a person like myself and someday, maybe settling down with him. But, I know that wont ever happen. I'll probably die an old maid." She said as she chuckled to herself. "An old maid?" He said as he looked at her. "It's just a term." She said as her smile faded. "Tell me, do you ever dream or daydream of things like... you know. THAT." She said referring to her daydreams. He sat there for a few moments in silence. "No." "Oh." She said as she lowered her head slightly. 

By now, all of the students had left except for a very few that were finishing their lunches. Syaoran glanced at his watch. "We have six minutes left till break is over." He sat up and started to gather the lunchboxes together. While he was doing that, he glanced at her and seemed to notice her necklace. He stopped and set the boxes down. "What's that?" He asked as he pointed to her necklace. She gulped. "Oh, uh, this? This is nothing. Nothing at all. Just, uh, just an old piece of junk i've had since I was 11." She said as she tried to avoid the question. She looked away as she fumbled with it, trying to tuck it under her shirt. She stopped as she felt his hand grab her wrist and stop her. He grabbed it and was staring at it. "I know i've seen this symbol somewhere..." She gulped. What if he found out?! 

Finally, after a minute, he dropped it. "I just can't put my finger on it. I'll figure it out sooner or later. Tell me, I wont tell, what is it?" He asked. "I-I can't tell you." She said as sweat started to drip down her face. He was still staring at it when she suddenly got up and ran. 'I wish I could tell you, but... you wouldn't understand...' 

Syaoran watched her form disappear. Something wasn't right about that girl. And he didn't seem to get hardly any info out of her. He looked down at his lunch boxes. "Hmm. She sure didn't eat alot."

-----

Sakura sat on a bench in the park. Onni-chan and Tou-san wasn't home and weren't going to be for several hours. Tomoyo-chan was sick and who knows what Kero-chan's doing. The breeze played with her hairs as they gently brushed against her cheek. She felt lonely. Her fingers unconsciously played with her star key. She wanted to be a normal girl, with a normal life. Magic was the only thing that separated her from all of her friends. Magic. That word rang in her ears everyday. She didn't hate magic. But at times, it did become a nuisance. 

She let her arms drop to her side and she let her head roll back and sighed. Her life was miserable. She slowly lifted her head and smiled. It was nice to talk to someone other than Tomoyo-chan though. Li-kun did seem like a very friendly person. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Oh no. I forgot to thank Li-kun for lunch today! I guess i'll thank him tomorrow. Yeah. I'll do that. Hmm.. I should repay him some way. Um... I know! I'll make him a gift!" She smiled. Tomorrow, she would give him the gift.

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Was that a cliff hanger? I couldn't tell. Don't worry, this is S+S... later. hehe... Sorry if there some mistakes in there. I tried not to make mistakes I usually don't have time to go over the story because im usually too busy. So grammer might be screwed up a bit. Well, R+R! And those waiting for Emotionless Love, i'll get the next 3 or 4 chapters out tomorrow or today. And, for those of you that like my old CCS site, Colored Wings, I have it back up but at Geocities instead of Homestead. So, check it out! The URL is: Http://www.geocities.com/Spinal_suppi/

Well, ja!


	2. Cloak

Author's Notes: Okay, I know I didn't get a lot of reviews even though I thought I would, but Im okay with that because I like this story. And if anybody has anything against that, then shut-up and don't review! Ehem. Sorry. Well, on with the ficcy.

****

Love for Darkness

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 2 Cloak

Syaoran strapped his sword onto his back as he gazed out the window. 'I know she'll strike tonight. I must find her before she causes destruction.' He watched as the last rays of the sun drifted away. 'She wont get away.'

-----

Sakura giggled at the little gift she had made with her cards. "Ne, Kero-chan? I didn't know you were so soft and squishy!" A blood vain appeared on Kero's head. "Shut-up. That does NOT look like me!" He said pointing to the Kero look-alike doll in her hands. Slowly, Sakura's smile faded. "What if he doesn't like it? I mean, we're in high school and he's... he's a GUY. Guy's usually aren't into these things like Tomoyo-chan and I are." Kero slowly floated to her knee and sat down on it. "Well, I wouldn't of chose that as a present, but, it's the thought that counts, and if that kid has anything against it, i'll have to hurt him! No one makes my mistress sad!" He said as he took his small paw and clenched it. She smiled down at him and patted him on the head. "You're so sweet." He grinned at her. "Well, it's just my charm! I just have a thing with the ladies." Sakura giggled. "You're also silly." He frowned. 

Sakura picked little Kero up and off of her lap and set him down on her pillow. "Now, all I have to do is wrap it." She grabbed the doll and started looking for a box to place it in. Finally, she found one in her desk drawer. "Ha, found one!" As she grabbed it, she froze. It felt like some one was grabbing her soul and ripping it out of her body. The small doll rolled out of her hand and her other hand released the box.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Kero said as he floated towards her. No reply. Suddenly, her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. "Sakura!" Kero said as he quickly floated to her side. She started to shiver. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Sakura?! What is it?!" He asked frantically. "K-Kero-chan... It hurts." "What? What hurts?!" He asked in the state of panic. Panic was taking over his emotions. "It hurts..." She moaned as she continued to shiver. Salty tears slowly flowed from the corner of her eyes towards the ground. Kero looked around frantically. It was happening again. 'Not again.' He thought. He couldn't do anything about it. Nothing. He longed to help ease the pain, but he had no power over this. He slowly floated up and away from his mistress. He watched as she suddenly stopped shaking. He quickly flew behind the TV as he watched his mistress slowly stand up.

-----

Syaoran continued to walk down the sidewalk, looking for any signs of trouble. He received a few strange glances as night walkers went by, staring at his Chinese ceremonial robes and sword. He paid no mind to them as he continued to walk. He was almost near the park and it seemed this part of the neighborhood was deserted. He continued to walk to the park. As he was walking, he stopped as he felt that pink aura again. But this time, it was mixed with black. He quickly jumped into a nearby tree.

After about a minute or two, he saw a figure dressed in a black cloak walking towards him. He watched it coming closer and closer till it was right underneath him. That was when he noticed the black star staff. 'It's her!' He thought. He jumped down from the tree and unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the figures back. "Mistress of Darkness," Syaoran said as the figure stopped. "What do you want boy?" "What do you think your doing, causing havoc here in Japan?" Syaoran asked as he held his stance. "That is none of your concern." The girl said as she kept her back to him. "It matters because I was sent here to stop you." "So, you're a Li. I've been waiting for you." Syaoran lowered his sword slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked out of total confusion. "Was it not prophesied by Clow himself? Or does you brain have a void in it?" The girl asked. Syaoran's anger rose. "I was sent here to stop you and if it kills me, I WILL stop you." "Well, i'll tell you something boy, it takes more than words to stop me." With a flick of the wrist, a black card appeared in her hand. 

Syaoran watched her carefully as a card appeared in her hand. It looked like a black clow card. He's never seen them in real life, but he's seen pictures in books back in Hong Kong. She turned around, but her face was still hidden. He saw her toss the card at him. And without releasing it! 

The card flew straight towards Syaoran like a knife cutting through the air, and before it hit him, the card released itself and a large ice creature flew straight towards him.

There wasn't much distance between the girl and him so he had hardly any time to dodge, and the result was a blood arm. 

Syaoran rolled off to the side of the street, barely avoiding death by a mere few inches. He gripped his bloody arms and gritted his teeth as the girl laughed and the card returned to her hand. "You are no match for me boy. Come back next time when you're ready." And the girl disappeared. 

-----

"I can't believe I screwed up!" Syaoran said as he leaned against his front door. He stood and headed towards the bath room. "In my condition, im good as dead against her." He said as he wrapped bandages over the extremely deep gash on his arm. 

After he had taken care of his wound, he headed towards the living room and sat on the couch. 

"She sounded familiar though. And that staff of hers..." He paused for a moment. Then it occurred to him. "Im so stupid. Why didn't I see it before? That staff looks just like Kinomoto-san's necklace. No... there's no way. She can't be the Dark Mistress. She looks too naive to do such a thing. But I better keep an eye on that girl. I have a strange feeling that she has something to do with all of this."

-----

Sakura sat in class feeling awful. 'I wonder why Kero wouldn't come near me this morning.' 

Flashback

"Kero-chan? What's wrong?" Kero continued to hover near the ceiling, refusing to come closer. "Sakura, don't come near." He said as his lower lip trembled. "Why?" She asked with pleading eyes. He didn't answer. His eyes scanned the room for a place to hide. His eyes landed on the open window. As quick as his little wings could carry him, he darted out of the open window. 

End Flashback

She sighed. Kero had hurt her feelings. But that wasn't the only reason why she felt awful. Her body ached and her eyes felt extremely heavy. 

-----

Syaoran entered the class room and headed directly to his seat. He wanted a word with that Kinomoto girl.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san." He said in a rather cold tone. She turned around in her seat and tried to look her happiest, even if she couldn't hide the tiredness that showed in her face. "Ohayo Li-kun." She said as she tried to smile. She frowned as she saw his arm. "What happened to your arm Li-kun?" He looked at the bandage. "That's none of your business." She shrugged then leaned down and dug into her bag and pulled out a wrapped box. She held it out to him. "I didn't get to thank you for lunch yesterday, so here. I made this for you as a thank you gift." He took it and studied it carefully, making sure there wasn't a bomb or something in there. She smiled as she said, "Don't worry, it's not dangerous." He didn't look so sure. "Go on, open it." She said as she continued to smile. He cautiously opened it. First the ribbon, then the wrapping paper.

When he got to the box, he closed his eyes and turned his head away as he pulled the lid of the box off. When nothing happened, he cracked an eyelid open. Then, both eyes opened fully and he turned his head till he was facing the doll. He pulled it out. "A doll?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I stayed up last night fixing it up for you." She turned her eyes towards the doll. "His name is Kero-chan." "Kero-chan? That sounds like a frog." "That's what K-...." She stopped before she said something that she wasn't supposed to. "What were you going to say?" He asked as he continued to examine the doll. "Oh, uh, forget it." She said shyly. "Um... sure." He said as he pulled his eyes towards her necklace. He set the doll back in it's box and stuffed it into his bag. He pointed to her necklace. "Can I see that?" He asked. She thought for a second then nodded. "Um, sure." She pulled it off and handed it to him. 

He had been examining it for several minutes now and they had about 5 more minutes till class started. "Um, are you done looking at it?" She asked. He didn't reply. 

'I knew it, this looks just like the head of that girls staff, only small and pink with white wings.' He handed it back to her. "Can I speak to you after school? Privately?" She nodded. "Sure." "Then meet me behind the school at 3 sharp." She nodded and turned around in her seat to face the board.

-----

Syaoran leaned against the same Cherry tree that he and Kinomoto sat at the day before for lunch.

'I need to investigate more before I jump to conclusions.' He thought. He looked at his watch. She was late. 5 minutes late to be exact. "Li-kun!" He turned around and saw Sakura running towards him. "You're late Kinomoto-san." She bowed. "Gomen Li-kun. The teacher held us in class." He nodded. "Kinomoto-san, I have a favor to ask you." "Yeah?" "I need help with my Japanese. Im not doing so well in that class." It was partly true. He was having problems in that class, but the main reason was to search her house.

"I can tutor you if you can help me with my math. You're in the advanced class, right?" He nodded. "Okay, then it's a trade." He nodded again, not really paying attention. 

-----

They both tossed their bags on Sakura's bed and sat on the floor. 

"Okay, what's the main problem your having?" "Everything." "Okay, then lets start with the basics...." Her voice just faded out as his attention was where his eyes were looking at. His eyes scanned the room. It looked like your ordinary average female teen's room. There were dolls in one corner, a dresser, a TV, a desk, a Playstation, CD's, a radio, a bed, a closet... nothing seemed out of place.... "Are you listening?" He was knocked back into reality when she tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" "Well, maybe if you paid more attention in class, then you wouldn't be having any troubles." "Well, sorry." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he rolled his eyes. 

Sakura felt as if he wasn't listening. And she was right. That was probably why he was having trouble. She had noticed his eyes were wandering all over her room. Was he looking for something? She looked at his arm with the bandage. It was all bloody. She grabbed his arm.

Syaoran pulled his arm away from her grasp. "When was the last time you changed the bandage?" She asked as she pointed to his arm. "Yesterday." "Well, you should of changed it this morning before school." She stood up. "And where are you going?" He asked. "Im going to get some clean bandages for that arm of yours. And she left. 

This was his perfect opportunity. He stood up and headed to her closet and started digging. Nothing. Not a single clue. But she sure did have some strange outfits though. He ignored it and walked over to her desk and started to open drawers. He came across books in some drawers, then pencils and pens, then a diary, and the strangest thing. A drawer with a small bed, rug, and a few other items. It looked like a miniature room. He was just about to open the last drawer when that held the Clow/Sakura book when Sakura stepped in. 

"What are you doing?" She asked as she headed towards him. 

He was panic stricken. "Um-uh-I was just looking for some paper." "Oh. Well, you could of waited then asked." She headed towards her bed and sat down. "Okay, come here." She said. He walked over to her. "Now sit." He shook his head. "Don't be silly. Sit." He shook his head again. "Just sit will ya?" She grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled him down next to her. "Now, hold out your arm." He did as he was told. She started to take his bandage off.

"Wow. This is a really bad gash. And it's deep too. You should keep a clean bandage on it or it wont heal properly." "I know that." He said stubbornly. "Now, hold still. This might sting." She said as she started to pour a gel like substance on his arm then rub it in. He gritted his teeth as he tried not to scream out loud. It didn't sting. Nope, not at all. It BURNED! It burned like hell! But after a few seconds, the burning stopped and it felt warm and tingly. "Okay. Now for the bandage." She slowly and carefully started to cover his arm with it. When she was done, she gathered all of the medical things together and was about to leave to put it up. "You know, I could of done it myself." He said coldly. She turned and smiled at him. "I know, but friends are suppose to help eachother." He didn't say anything. As she left, he sat there, forgetting about the last drawer in her desk. 'I could of wrapped my arm myself! Why did I let her do it?' He thought.

-----

Sakura sat in her living room feeling worried. Syaoran had left and Kero was still gone. She was a little bit more happy though. At least her whole day wasn't wasted on watching TV. 'Li-kun seems like a really nice person on the inside even though he doesn't show it on the outside. I think, if I try hard enough, i'll be able to bring the real Li Syaoran out of him.' She thought happily. 

-----

Syaoran sat on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his messy hair then fell backwards onto his bed. "She's up to no good I bet. I can't trust her." He continued to look at the ceiling. "Hopefully i'll have another chance to search her room tomorrow."

Flashback

"Li-kun? Do you want to arrange some study session?" He nodded. "Yeah. Let's discuss it tomorrow. It's getting late." She nodded. "Sure. See you tomorrow." She said as he stepped out of her house and started to walk towards his house. 

End Flashback

He sighed. "I'll figure this out sooner or later. And i'll destroy whoever is behind it."

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ooooh! Syaoran's saying something crazy! Don't start thinking that he likes Sakura yet, he still hates her guts but don't get your hopes up! Perhaps S+S later. Well, don't forget to R+R! Ja!


	3. Aura Signatures

Author's Notes: Okay, if some of you have seen the notice on my site, then you would know that it's gonna take a few days to get situated. Also, im having a treasure hunt for my site. If you have a site see details at the end of the story. Well, read on! (Oh yeah, when you're in 11th grade, what do you take for math? Im only in 8th.)

****

Love for Darkness

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 3 Aura Signatures

Sakura happily tossed her school bag over her shoulder as she was about to leave to meet Syaoran in front of the school. Both had arranged small study sessions for after school. They had decided that on Monday's and Thursday's to go to Sakura's house to study Japanese and on Tuesday's and Friday's, they would go to Syaoran's to study math and Wednesday's was more like a free day. 

What Sakura couldn't figure out was the REAL reason why Syaoran was snooping around the room. She didn't exactly believe he was just looking for paper. She shrugged. Maybe he was telling the truth. But then again, maybe not. She was lucky just to catch him before he opened the drawer to where she kept the Clow/Sakura book. She wasn't sure if they were going to study at her house that day so she had made sure to stick the book in her school bag that morning.

-----

Syaoran leaned against the school's gates out front as he waited for Sakura. He still had a feeling that she was not to be trusted. Like she was hiding something from him. But just because she was a girl and was nice to him didn't mean that he was going to let his guard down. That was a definent 'no'. Who knows, she might just launch an attack at him when his back was turned. 

He turned his head to the large clock tower over looking Tomeda when it started ringing. It was now 3:00. What took that girl so long?! His foot started taping the ground with impatience. She did the exact same thing yesterday! 

Just then, the schools front doors opened and she happily ran towards him. 

"Li-kun! Sorry im late. I had to return something to---" Syaoran put his hand in front of her face to stop her from explaining. "Forget it. Now lets go and get this study session over with." He said gruffly. 

-----

Sakura's smile faded. Why was he getting so cold suddenly? Oh wait. He was always like that. Duh. Her smile appeared again. "Sure, let's go!" 

On the way there, Sakura was quickly overwhelmed with sadness. Where was Kero-chan? She was sure he would of came back that night for his pudding. But strangely enough, he didn't. How odd. Not only that, she hadn't seen Yukito OR Yue lately. 

Ever since she found out that Yukito was Yue, her love interest in him disappeared and was replaced with a strong friendship. She didn't mind finding out that Yukito was only a false form. She had noticed a few things that weren't right with him since the beginning. His strange eating habits and that strange thing he did when she was at Touya's door delivering some food to them. He just knew it was her even if she didn't knock or anything! 

Quickly her thoughts returned to Kero-chan. She sighed. Tonight she was going to go looking for him. Maybe she'll find him if she looked hard enough.

-----

Syaoran noticed the girl beside him sighing. It was a little strange since she was just about always so annoyingly happy and cheerful. But, everyone MUST have a limit. Right? He shrugged it off. Maybe it was just stress or something.

"We're here." He said flatly as he pulled out his apartment key. "Hey, this place is only about 2 or 3 blocks from my house! I pass this place everyday on my way to school!" "Uh, sure. Whatever." He said not really caring what she was talking about. 

He twisted the door knob and the door squeaked open. "You should oil those hinges." Sakura said as she stared at the brass hinges on the door. "I don't oil them on purpose. I want them like that." "Oh. Why?" "Just in case some unwanted person tried to sneak in, I would know." She nodded. "You're really cautious, aren't you?" He didn't reply. 

Both entered the apartment, first Syaoran then Sakura. 

"Wow! This is your place?" "What does it look like?" He asked as he rolled his eyes. "Hmm... it's not very big. Do you live all by yourself?" "Yeah." "That's cool! But, don't you get lonely?" "I don't know. I've only been here since Friday night." "Oh." 

Both flopped on chairs opposite of eachother with a wooden table in between them. Both set their bags on the table and started to pull out book's and writing tools with a few sheets of paper. 

-----

"Ugh... I don't think i'll EVER understand this. Im gonna fail math!" Sakura said as she dropped her pencil and leaned against the backing of the couch. Syaoran looked up from his homework. "With that kind of attitude of course you'll fail." He said bluntly. She looked up at him and frowned. "Well, I just can't concentrate. I've just been under stress since yesterday." "Okay then. We'll take a break for a few minutes." He got up and went into the kitchen then returned a few minutes with a tray of green tea. He set it in the middle of the table and they both took a cup.

"So, what kind of stress are you dealing with?" Syaoran decided to break the silence. "Well, K-... I mean a friend of mine disappeared yesterday. And he hasn't returned." She said trying to make it sound kinda normal. "Is he your boyfriend?" Syaoran asked out of the blue. Sakura sweatdropped at the thought. "No. Just a friend I've known since 4th grade. And not only that. My best friend Tomoyo-chan is ill and hasn't been to school for a while now." "Hmm...." Syaoran said as he set his tea down. "Well, maybe you should check up on your friend that's ill. And your other friend that disappeared, did you happen to say something to him that could of hurt his feelings?" Sakura was sorta shocked. During all of the times she was with him, he NEVER acted this nice! The way he said it though sounded rude though, but the question he asked was what counted. "No." "Did someone he know say something?" "I don't know. Hey, how come you're trying to be nice all of a sudden?" She asked. His eyes darted from his cup to her face. His eyes grew colder than they already were and he frowned again. "Im not trying to be nice. Back in Hong Kong, my sisters used to tell me how stressed they were. Im used to it." His eyes returned to their normal state and the frown disappeared. "Oh." There was a slight pause. "You know, Li-kun, you're last name sounds familiar. I think I heard it before..." "Im not surprised if you have." "Oh yeah! The Li clan is one of the most powerful clans in China! How could I forget?" Really. How could she? Kero had talked about the Li clan several times. He said something else about them also. But she couldn't remember.

Just as Sakura was about to set her tea down and get back to work, she felt a strange tingling sensation. She paused. It was an aura! It was Kero's aura! It had to be! She quickly set her cup down and collected her books and things together and shoved them into her bag. "I have to go. Sorry." Sakura said in a hurry. Syaoran just watched her frantically get her things together to leave. He wandered what came over the girl. Then, at the edge of his senses he sensed an aura. Could this be what the girl was going crazy over? Maybe she knew who that aura belonged to. As soon as she left, he would follow her.

-----

Sakura ran towards her house. She had to drop her bag off, then she would go looking for Kero.

She ran inside of her house and up the stairs to her room. She quickly dropped her bag on her bed and ran out of her room and out of her house.

Sakura continued to run. She felt it coming from the penguin park. 

As she got nearer and nearer to the park, she started to feel another power signature. This one was more bluish silver. It was Yue! Her heart was pounding. She missed them both dearly and she longed to see them. Both of them.

She finally came to the park. The aura's she felt was in the back of the park somewhere. Somewhere in the forest. She shivered. The forest was said to be haunted by ghosts. She hated ghosts. Ever since Touya started telling her that he could see ghost with arms and legs and heads missing, she started freaking out. But the only ghost that didn't scare the living daylights out of her was her mother. Touya said that she came to visit every once in a while till he reached middle school, then their mother had stopped appearing. She missed her mother so much. Her mother died when she was at the age of 3. But, she knew that someday she would meet her mother and be reunited with her again.

Sakura gulped and without a second thought, took off in a run into the forest.

-----

Syaoran continued to follow her into the forest. It seemed that she was following the aura signatures. He had also sensed another aura along with the golden one. Maybe this 'harmless' girl did contain magical powers like himself. Well, he was going to find out.

-----

Sakura continued to run through the forest without looking back. She heard a branch snap behind her. 'GHOST!' Was her first thought. "AHHHHH!" She screamed as she continued to run with tears on the brim of her eyes. 

-----

Syaoran cursed under his breath as he had snapped a twig as he hopped from branch to branch. As he jumped to the next branch, he heard Sakura start to scream and run faster than earlier.

-----

Sakura wanted to go home. She felt like something was following her and the thought scared her. She continued to run faster. Before she knew it, she was eating dirt. In panic, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a tree root and scrapped her knee on a rock. She didn't seem to notice and quickly got up and continued to run in panic.

-----

Syaoran sighed as he continued to follow. She really was pathetic. 

-----

Sakura continued to run. She had to find Kero and Yue. Then maybe some of her stress would be relieved. 

As she continued to run, the aura's of her guardians continued to grow and get stronger with every step she took. She was almost there.

-----

Syaoran felt the aura's grow more and more powerful. Maybe the girl did know where she was going.

-----

'Im almost there. Just a little bit further.' Sakura thought as sweat started to run down her face. As she ran, she heard a loud snap and someone yelling behind her. She stopped and turned around to see who it was. 'Li-kun?!'

-----

Everything was black. 'I hear voices, but why is everything black? Where is everyone?' Syaoran thought. 'What happened?' There a small pause in thoughts. 'Now I remember. I landed on a rotted tree limb and it broke.... then I fell. Wait... Oh my god! Did Sakura see me?!' 

He bolted up in bed causing Sakura to jump. He squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light. Everything was fuzzy at first, then things started to get clearer and more clearer. He could now make out figures, then... people?! He started to panic. "Where am I?!" "Calm down Li-kun." He heard a soft, but firm voice. He looked towards Sakura. "You." He grumbled. "What were you doing following me around like that?" She asked with a little anger in her voice. "Hmph. That's none of your business." He said as he shot a glare at her, causing her to flinch. "You should be thankful that I didn't leave you out in the woods." He paused to think. "How did you get me back here?" He said as he looked around her room. She sweatdropped. How was she suppose to explain that she had used to FLY and POWER cards? "Um, let's just say I had a really hard time getting you back." She said as she lied. She hated lying. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe you." He said as he continued to stare at her in suspicion. She started to sweat. "How long was I out?" "Um... about 2 hours I think." "Two hours?!" He jumped out of her bed and started looking for his sword. "What are you looking for?" She asked innocently. He turned towards her and grabbed her arms. "Where is it?" "What?" "My sword!" Sakura started to grit her teeth. "L-Li-kun! Stop! Your squeezing my arms to tight!" It took him a second to realize what he was doing, then he immediately let go. She glared at him. "You could of just asked instead of trying to cut off the circulation in my arms." He didn't know what to say. "It's by the door. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest you leave. I have things to attend to." She said in a firm voice. 

He grabbed his sword and swung it over his back. "I'll gladly leave." He said as he shot a cold glare at her. He then turned and left.

Sakura sighed. Li-kun had a really strong grip. She rubbed her arms. They didn't hurt that much. But still! He should of just asked! The nerve of the guy. She headed to her bed a sat down. 'Did Tomoyo design that outfit for him?' She thought for a second. "Nah. Tomoyo-chan's sick and she doesn't even know him. But what a strange outfit."

-----

Syaoran's eyes darted around as he continued to walk around the park. The aura's were gone now. He frowned. If only he hadn't fell out of that stupid tree then he wouldn't of been out here now. Well, since he was already out here, he might as well go on patrol for that girl. 

-----

Sakura sighed as he left. "Okay Yue-san, Kero-chan. You can come out now. She said as she saw Li out of her window walking away. Kero flew up to her and Yue stepped through the door way. She hugged Kero tightly. "Kero-chan! Where were you?! I missed you soooo much!" "Sakura!" He yelled while trying to get out of her grip. When he did, he sat on the bed right across from her. "Well, I've been looking for Yue. He was almost across Japan!" Kero huffed. "Well, Yue and I had a talk about this change that you've had." "Change?" Sakura asked cluelessly. "You mean... you haven't noticed?" He asked. She shook her head. His mouth dropped open. "Well, anyways, Yue and I decided to help you." "Help me?" "Yeah. You see, it was prophesied by Clow Reed that once the holder of the Clow cards reached their 17th birthday, a new evil will arise. And he was correct. This evil would chose one person as it's host and inhabit that person and when the time was right and would use them to cause destruction to the world. But it had a problem. It had to find someone with enough power to destroy." "Oh, so you want to help me stop this thing, right?" She asked. Kero sweatdropped. "Um... something like that." He shot a 'Im-warning-you-to-not-tell-her-that-she's-the-one' glare at Yue. He nodded. "Okay, when do we start?" She asked again. "Um... well, we're not sure yet. Give us some time to figure this out. Also, Yue has to return because of his false form has College with your brother. She nodded. "Okay." "Anyways... who was that gaki?" "He's not a gaki. He's a new transfer student from Hong Kong. His name is Li Syaoran." "Li... Li Syaoran?! If he was sent here... This is just great!" He said sarcastically. "Now everything is worst than before with him here!" "Why?" Sakura asked innocently. "If the Li clan has sent him here, then he's after the same thing we are, Mistress." Yue said as he gazed out of the window and at the moon. Sakura was surprised.

Did this mean that Li-kun knew magic too? "So... that mean, he knows magic?" She asked Yue. He looked down at her with his cold eyes and nodded. "Oh." "And, if he finds that person, he wont hesitate to kill them." Yue added as an after thought. Sakura almost fell off of her bed. Li-kun couldn't be a killer! That wasn't right! "How do you know?" She asked Yue. "Because, if there's a problem, the Li clan always sends their best warrior to solve that problem." "So Li-kun is their best warrior?" Both Kero and Yue nodded. "Watch your back Sakura." Kero warned.

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, for the details of the little treasure hunt. Im looking for an animated object. I've seen it before and I've had on my other site. It's Sakura's star wand and it goes around in circles. It's about 2 inches long on the screen. If you find it, send it in an attachment to me in an email to: Sir_lunchalot@kuririnmail.com

And, this is basically for people that own sites, because the reward is a small graphic saying some words on it. So please, I REALLY need that animation. Remember, I only have 1 award and it's for the first person to retrieve it! I'll anounce it on my site when a winner in anounced! Sorry if theres any mess ups in the chapter, just ignore them. And don't forget to R+R! Ja!


	4. Secrets Revealed

Author's Notes: Okay, I'll try to keep these chapters rollin in! And if I keep this up, then S+S moments are bound to appear! Bwahahaha! Then after this story, i'll start finishing my other stories hopefully. And, for all of you that reviewed, ARIGATO!!! Usually people judge stories by their titles. I think that they should actually READ first before jumping to conclusions. At least the first chapter. Well, on with the 4th chapter!

****

Love for Darkness

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

It had been two weeks since Kero had returned with Yue and everything had been peaceful. Her grades in math were slowly going up and Li-kun was still being as cold as ever, but he had softened on her a little. But, she didn't mind. And Japan hadn't been bothered by the Mistress of Darkness since.

Kero-chan was still crazy about sweets and video games. Tomoyo-chan was still as hyper as usual and had gotten even more hyper when she learned that she was going to England with her mother on business. She only wanted to go because Hiiragizawa Eriol. 

Not only that, but since it was early January, a cold front had come in and it started snowing. Sakura loved the snow but she could tell Li-kun didn't.

-----

__

"All schools in the Tomeda district will be closed today as well as part of Tokyo..."

Sakura looked out of the window. There was at least 2 feet of snow everywhere. Sakura cheered. "Wai! No school today! No school!" She jumped up and down in her room and plucked Kero out of the air as she began to spin around and around in circles. "Yosha! (Japanese: All right!) No torturing school for me today!" She let go of Kero and jumped around the room as Kero started twitching with swirly eyes. 

Sakura pranced around her room while gather her clothes together and getting ready to go outside. 

"Ne, Sakura, where are you going?" "Im going to Li-kun's house." "The gaki? But why?" "Well, im going to go keep him company!" "Well, watch your back." "You worry too much Kero-chan. Li-kun wouldn't hurt me... I think." She looked around her room. "Um, Kero-chan? Have you seen my duffel bag?" "Um... I think I saw it in your closet." He said as he turned the playstation on. Sakura turned around and opened her closet and started digging in it. 

"Found it!" She started stuffing things inside of the bag. When she was done packing, she stuffed her cards in her pocket. "Bye Kero-chan!" "Okay..."

-----

Sakura finally arrived at Li-kun's house and took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. She waited a few moments when the door creaked open. "Ohayo Li-kun!" "What are you doing here?" He asked as he scratched his side. "Im here to keep you company!" "Hm... okay. Let me get dressed." He said as he trudged back inside of his house in his boxers, leaving the door open. 

Sakura quietly walked in and closed the door behind her as she heard Li grumbling and about something. She took her coat off and set it on the hanger by the door then entered the living room. 

She set her things on the floor besides her feet. She then pulled out some cookies from her bag when she heard some shuffling coming down from the hall. 

-----

Syaoran shuffled down the hall wearing a pair of khakis and a green sweater. He saw the back of Sakura's head just over the backing of a chair. He walked in and sat on a chair across from her. "Here Li-kun. I made these last night." She said as she handed him a package of wrapped cookies. He took the package and walked in the kitchen with them. 

He set the cookies on the counter and pulled out a tea kettle and poured water in it and set it on the stove and turned it on high. He then pulled out a tray, two cups, a plate, and a small tea pot. 

After about 5 minutes, he walked out and back into the living room.

"So, it seemed that you slept in." Sakura said as she picked up a cup. "So? What's it to you?" He said as he took a sip of the tea. "Well, I'd thought that you'd be up already." "I hate the cold. And I hate snow." He said bluntly. She frowned. "Why? The snows not that bad. I think it's great!" "Well, it doesn't snow from where I came from." Sakura sweatdropped. She had forgotten that some places on earth didn't snow. "Oh. Well, you'll get used to it." She said as she reached for a cookie on the plate. He stared at her. "How do you know if i'll get used to it?" "Well, how long are you staying?" "Till I accomplish the task that I was sent here to do." Sakura froze. Maybe Kero and Yue were right. Maybe he would kill to accomplish his task. Just then, a small voice appeared in her head. _"Mistress, im coming for you. Im coming for you..."_

Syaoran watched as she froze. "Kinomoto-san.... hello? Is anyone in there?" He said as he waved his hand in front of her face. Strange. First time he's seen her space out like this. Then he noticed her cup slipping through her fingers. Just before it hit the ground, he grabbed the cup. He set it down on the table and leaned forward and tapped her shoulder. "Kinomoto-san?" 

Suddenly, the voice disappeared as she felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Hoe?" She saw Syaoran tapping her shoulder. "Li-kun?" He leaned back into his seat. "Boy, you really did space out that time." He said as grabbed a cookie. "Oh... uh, sorry." "What were you daydreaming about this time?" "I wasn't daydreaming... It was like my mind just went blank..." She decided to skip the details. "I think I'll go outside for some fresh air." She said as she stood up and headed for the door.

Syaoran sighed. Something was bothering her. He could tell. He looked at the cookies she had made for him. Well, she had been nice to him since he had first met her, and he didn't even repay her. Well, he owed her, and he guessed that today he was going to repay her. He got up and headed for the door. 

Outside, Sakura shivered. 'Where did that voice come from? I know it wasn't mine. And... and it sounded evil.' She thought. She shivered again at the thought. Just then, she felt someone nudge her shoulder. She turned to see Syaoran holding her coat out to her. She smiled in thanks and took it from him. 

He leaned against the railing, looking out into the winter wonderland before him. "Something's bothering you. I can tell." He said as he continued to stare at the snow. Sakura lowered her head in thought. "Well... yes. There is." She confessed. He looked at her. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it." He said. The truth was, she wanted to pour her heart out to him, about the whole Clow card and Sakura card ordeal and her dreams, Kero, Yue, and that creepy voice in her head. It was very stressful.

Syaoran watched her as she was in deep thought. He could tell she wouldn't tell him, so he spoke up. "So, you wanna go for a walk?" 

-----

Both of them walked through the 2 feet of snow, every once in a while saying a few things.

"Um...Li-kun... can I ask you something?" She asked as she cast her eyes towards her feet. "What?" "Well... I was told that... um... that you know..." "Know what?" He asked getting a little annoyed at her hesitation. She lowered her voice. "That you know magic." He froze. "Who told you that?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes towards her. "I..." She couldn't tell him that Kero and Yue had told her. She stopped a foot in front of him. She sighed. All of her stress was building up more and more everyday. 

She sighed. "Just forget it. I know, that was a stupid question." She said as she was about to take another step before being pulled back by Syaoran's hand. "Who told you this Kinomoto-san?" He said as he kept his grip firm. "I said just forget it." "No. I need to know. Now." She was getting a bit annoyed. "If you want to know so badly, it was Kero-chan. There, happy?" "You mean that doll you gave me?" "No. The real Kero-chan. Keroberos." "K-Keroberos?!" "Stuff it." She said as she shoved a handful of snow in his gaping mouth. She giggled. 

Syaoran started to spit the snow out. "Hey! What was that for?!" She turned around to look at him as she smiled. "For being so nosy." She said as she turned around and started to walk away till a snowball hit her in the back of her head. 

Syaoran stood there with his arms crossed and with a triumphant smile upon his face. Sakura turned around and walked up to him. "Ne, Li-kun, what was that for?" She asked with an innocent voice but not so innocent look on her face. He didn't answer. "Well, maybe this will change your mind." She said as she pulled both of her hands out from behind her back and shoved snow into his face. 

So that was how the snowball fight began. And it seemed to last for an hour or two. The small conversation about magic and Keroberos was almost forgot too, till someone brought it up...

Syaoran stood behind Sakura, holding her arms behind her back in a lock. "Come on Kinomoto-san, I know you don't want this snow down your back, now do you?" He asked as he smirked evily. "You wouldn't dare!" "Well, then, tell me. How do you know about Keroberos?" "Keroberos? Keroberos who?" She said as continued to act as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "The guardian of the seal, Keroberos. I'll ask one more time, now how do you know about Keroberos?" "Mah lips are zipped." "Fine." He said as he took the large snowball and shoved it down the back of her shirt and let go of her arms. He started to laugh as Sakura started to jump up and down while shooting glares at him. 

Sakura continued to jump up and down, trying to get the snow out of her shirt. She could tell Li-kun was having a good time. It was the first time she'd seen him laugh. But still, that was COLD!

When she had FINALLY gotten most of the snow out of her shirt, she was fuming. She was wet AND cold now! She grabbed some snow and packed it together. 'If he doesn't say sorry, then i'll shove this down HIS back and see if HE likes it!' She thought. She walked up to him. "Say sorry and I wont hurt you." "You? Hurt me? Funny Kinomoto-san! Very funny!" She growled. "Fine. Take this!" She said as she tried to shove it down his shirt but failed. He had jumped onto a nearby tree limb. 

She walked up to the tree limb, right under him. "Get down here now!" "Why? So you can shove snow down my shirt?" "Yeah!" "Well, im not comin down." Well, since she couldn't get him down like that, she'd attack his pride. "What? You scared? Are you scared of me shoving snow down your shirt?" She asked in a mocking voice. "Not really. I just don't feel like getting wet. That's all." She fumed. Even he was smart enough not to fall for that! Grrr... She looked at the snowball in her hand. If she couldn't get it down his shirt, then this face will have to do. 

She looked up at him. "Hey Li-kun! Down here!" He looked down just as she threw the snowball. He pulled his head back as it narrowly missed, but at doing that, he had lost his balance on the icy branch. 

"W-Woah!" He started to swing his arms back and forth, trying to get more balance but failed. "Look out---" He didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before he fell.

Sakura looked up as he started to yell, "Look out---" "AAAAH!" She yelled as she put her arms up and preparing for impact. 

"Ooof." Syaoran opened his eyes as things got into focus. Well, the landing didn't hurt. It felt more squishy than snow though. He looked under him. He was right. It wasn't snow. The squishy 'thing' under him was Kinomoto Sakura. "Ah! Kinomoto-san! Sorry!" He said as he quickly got up and pulled her up. "Ne, Li-kun, how come there's little stars going around my head?" She said as she swayed back and forth before falling over and back into the snow. "Uh, Kinomoto-san? Are you alright?" Nope. No answer. He sighed and got to his knees. He grabbed her arms and started to shake her. "Kinomoto-san? Wake up. Hello? Come on Kinomoto-san. This isn't a game, so get up." He shook her harder. Nope. She was out cold. He sighed again. He reached under her back and legs and lifted her out of the snow. "Boy Kinomoto-san, you're really out cold." He said to the unconscious girl in his arms. "I think that's enough fun for one day." And he headed for his apartment.

-----

Sakura felt warm and cozy, but her body ached like hell. She heard a TV on and... wait a second. This didn't smell like her room! She bolted up, only to get greeted by a splitting head ache. She fell back on whatever she was laying on and slowly let her head ache disappear as she passed out again. 

Syaoran walked back into his room to see the sleeping girl sleeping peacefully. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat next to her. He set a cup of hot tea next to the bed just in case if she woke up. He felt as if this whole thing was his fault, besides, it was him who had used her to break his fall. Though he didn't really choose. 

He leaned back into his chair as continued to stare at the girl.

It was strange though. He had never had as much fun as he had today. But, then again, this was the first time he actually had fun. Before, if you asked him to describe fun, he would of said, "Fun is not in my dictionary." But of course, he never had the chance before to have fun. It was mostly, "You have to train hard if you want to be a great leader. And a great leader must be strong!" 

He reached his hand towards her face and moved some hair away from her eyes. She looked so peaceful, though in reality, her body probably ached. He stared at her face in concentration as he leaned forward in his chair to get a better look. For the first time, he noticed how beautiful she actually was. But, he still couldn't let his guard down. But, he had a strange feeling, that he could trust her. He reached out again, but hesitantly this time. He carefully and cautiously placed a finger on her cheek and slowly ran it down to the corner of her lips. Her skin was incredibly soft and smooth. Smoother than anything he had ever felt. He slowly ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He laughed to himself as he pulled his hand away. No wonder why all of the guys at school wanted to date her. She had the looks, the body, the innocence. Everything that would drive a guy crazy over her! 

As he continued to stare at her, he started to receive and large headache. He got up and decided to go and get some aspirin. Maybe that would help.

-----

Outside....

__

"Come mistress... come little Cherry Blossom... come to me..."

A black mist hovered over Li's apartment as it called for Sakura with it's evil power. After a few seconds of chanting, the girl, Sakura, had appeared right in front of it, hovering in mid-air. Slowly, a black, misty hand formed and it touched Sakura's cheek. _"It's time once again sweet cherry blossom..."_

-----

Syaoran's head darted back and forth. It was her again. He could tell. The Dark Mistress was on the war path again. He quickly grabbed his sword and ran out of the house.

-----

Syaoran came to the park again as he felt that that was where the power was coming from. He stretched his senses out, looking for where the source was coming from. 'Come on... where is it... where is it?' Finally, his senses were pointing... up?! His eyes immediately went towards the sky. That's when he saw it. A figure hidden by a black cloak with large black wings coming from it's back, hovered in the air. Then, with a quick movement of it's arm, two beams shot from the end of the star staff, hitting somewhere nearby, causing large ice glaciers to rise from the ground and over the tree tops. 

Syaoran gritted his teeth. He was going to stop her from hurting the innocent people of the town. "Lightning! Come forth!" (A/N: That's what he really says in the japanese version of CCS.) He yelled as a large Thunder bolt shot out of his sword and towards the figure. 

-----

The figure looked down to see a bolt of lightning come straight at it. It smirked. He stood there and when the bolt was about to hit it's target, the figure easily deflected it with it's hand. It watched the boy below stare in shock. _"Silly boy. Doesn't he realize that he cannot defeat me?"_ It said as it's large wings slowly lowered the figure to the ground.

"Welcome back Li-san. It seems that your arm is doing better now. Thanks to your little Cherry Blossom." "Leave Kinomoto-san out of this. This fight is between you and me." "Oh, is that so? Well, you'd be surprised if you knew what role she plays in my little game." "What are you talking about?!" Li said as he started to get angry. The figure grabbed it's hood, and was about to pull it down till it felt two powerful aura's coming it's way. "Hmm... Keroberos and Yue." It released it hood and faced Li. "I must depart, but I promise. We'll meet again." It said as it bowed and disappeared into thin air. 

-----

Syaoran entered his apartment, angry that he had lost his chance again. He had decided it was best to leave also before Keroberos and Yue appeared and tried to attack him, thinking it was him that caused the destruction.

Syaoran looked at his watch. It was now 6:00 PM. He took his shoes off and was about to watch some TV when he heard mumbling from down the hall. He turned to see Sakura heading straight towards him, looking pale and weak. 

"Kinomoto-san, you don't look to good..." "Must warn... them..." "Who? Warn who?" He said as he caught her just before she fell over. "Keroberos... Yue..." "Warn them about what? What?!" He said as he shook her. She was slipping. Her mind was slipping quickly. "About... evil..." She grabbed his shirt, trying to pull herself up. He shook her again. "Kinomoto-san! Come on! What are you talking about?!" She looked up at him with her eyes half open. "Li-kun... is that you?" "Yeah, now what were you saying?!" "Can't... remember..." She said before she collapsed. "Kinomoto-san! Snap out of it! Don't lose it now, come on!" He said as he gently shook her. He tapped her cheek before pulling his hand away. She was burning hot! She was burning up with a fever...

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, how was that? I decided to go a little easy on you by adding some S+S parts. But still, that doesn't mean Syaoran likes her. So don't jump to conclusions. Well, please R+R! Ja!


End file.
